Sally acorn/through the years
Princess sally Acorn 'is a character from the '''sonic the hedgehog franchise. ' Sally is a 17 years old chipmunk who is the leader of the 'freedom fighters. '''She is the daughter of King Niguel acorn. She is one of the main characters in the Sonic comics and the 1991 satAM cartoon. Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of the princess of the Acorn Kingdom is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. First appearance In an early prototype design made during the series' early development, Sally was drawn as a human redhead with purple skin. She was later drawn with blonde hair but retaining her skin color.2 These designs were ultimately scrapped through unknown circumstances, however, and Sally was featured with the same design used in the video games. An early design of Sally was featured in an article of ''Sonic the Poster Mag #1 that announced a new animated series starring Sonic the Hedgehog. Within the four pages of plot synopsis and concept art, a group of screenshots that greatly differ from the rest appear without explanation. These screenshots include a character named "Princess Acorn", a Mobian (presumably a squirrel) with yellow fur and blond hair wearing a red dress. She shows up alongside characters that have since been featured in Sonic the Comic. This character, however, shares few similarities with Sally's final appearance. Sonic the comic Sally Acorn has an appearance in the early Sonic comics known as '''Sonic the Comic '''published by Fleetway Editions. She is based on Ricky, one of the animals that are released from inside badniks in the games for the Sonic the hedgehog series. She appears to have light brown fur, white belly and muzzle, a bushy long tail, and a red hair ribbon. Later on in the issues, Sally became a news reporter, and was seen reporting on the fall of the Death Egg II from orbit. As a reporter, she appears to have a pink hair ribbon, a even longer bushy tail, a white robe, and black high heels. Classic Archie comics Sally is one of the main characters in the '''Archie comics. She appeared to have short black hair with a ponytail and light blue pairs of boots. Though for an unknown reason in one of the issues her appearance is somewhat different. Instead of pink fur and black hair, she had orange fur, short blonde hair with a blue hairband and light blue pairs of boots. satAM cartoons During the Saturday AM Sonic cartoons. In season one, Sally had light blue eyes, short brown hair, brown fur, and light blue pairs of boots that look similar to the ones from the Archie comics. But in season two, Sally looks the same as she did in season one but expect she had a blue vest that matches her boots. Though one of the episodes " Heads and tails" she looked just like her appearance from the Archie comics. Sonic spinball The game '''Sonic spinball '''Sally has a small cameo. She looks just like her Archie appearance but expect with no ponytail. The other members of the freedom fighters such as Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine also havea small cameo. This is the only game she appeared in. Sally as a kid When Sally was younger, she wore an outfit from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ( satAM) '' animated series episode "Blast to the Past, Part 1". She has also been seen in white pajamas decorated with acorn designs. When she was slightly older, she started wearing her hair (now shorter) in a ponytail, and sported an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of blue and white sneakers. Newer Archie comics Issues 76-beyond, Sally looked just like she did in the satAM cartoons but she looked more modern-sonic related. The newer Archie comics seemed messed up and had to much drama, many of the characters were off character ( Sally is one of them). In these issues Sally's personality is a lot different than usual. Instead of being headstrong and compassionate, She is whiny, dramatic, and rude. She cheated on Sonic with other guys and she even had a on/off relationship with Sonic. She had done harsh things to Sonic such as slapping him in the face. Luckily, these issues came into an end because of the messed up drama. IDW comics Sally from today appears in the Archie sonic spin-off published by IDW. Her style looks more sonic-game style. She has dark red hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her clothes consist of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. Category:Female Category:Through the years Category:Sonic the hedgehog Category:Squirrel Category:Chipmunks